


Until I was lost completely

by lil_writer (Josy123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy123/pseuds/lil_writer
Summary: One night Derek comes through Stiles window, looking completely wrecked. Soon, it becomes a habit, but who is Stiles to judge him for it ...





	

The first night Derek came through his window, Stiles had stayed up late, reading a book.  
He wasn´t able to put it down, even if he knew he was going to regret it in the morning.  
If he wouldn´t have been awake he probably woul have had a heart attack. Even now he nearly screamed.

He was about to ask what Derek was thinking. Wanted to remind him that doors, and especially doorbells, were invented for a reason.  
But then he saw his eyes.  
The look in them was sad, tired, lonely and almost … defeated. 

That´s what made Stiles move over in his bed, clapping on his other side.  
Actually, Stiles expected Derek to make a grimace, turn around and leave the same way he came.  
To his surprise he took off his jacket, put his shoes aside and curled up next to Stiles, falling asleep instantly.

 

When Stiles woke up the next day, Derek is about to go.  
„Thanks.“, he mumbled before he´s gone out the window, letting Stiles behind in a confused state.  
„No problem. I bet you had your reasons.“, Stiles whispered into the empty room.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After that first night Derek doesn´t show up for two weeks, so Stiles assumes it was a one-time-thing.  
When they see each other in pack meetings, Stiles isn´t bringing it up.  
For him, Derek needed that night off for whatever reason and Stiles wasn´t one to judge him for it.

On another late night studying the window is being opened.  
Stiles doesn´t even flinch an eye, when Derek enters and stands awkwardly in the middle of his room, the same look on his face like last time.  
Stiles could barely stop himself from mentioning the door and the opportunity that comes with one and smiles instead.

„Pyjama pants and loose Shirts are in the top drawer, if you want to.“, he says, turning his attention back to his papers.  
In the corner of his eyes he can see Derek nod slightly.

When walking to the drawer he takes out some blue pants and his beloved Captain America Shirt.  
With both he makes his way out of the room, only to return minutes later looking almost, Stiles can´t find a better describtion, domestic.  
He takes the same spot he was in the other night and closes his eyes, letting out a sigh.

„Good night, Derek.“, Stiles says, before putting away his folder.

 

The next morning, Stiles wakes up first.  
While he watches Dereks face he is surprised to see his expression more relaxed and vulnerable than ever.  
It is just then, when he realises how important it has to be for Derek to have a place he can crash, without being judged or the need to explain himself.  
Just a place he can be safe for a while.

Suddenly Derek opens his eyes.  
They share a moment in silence, looking at each other, while the sun starts to shine through the window.  
The moment is over when Derek breaks eyecontact and gets up.  
„Can I use the shower?“, he asks.

___________________________________________________________________

After that, Derek spends every night at Stiles´ house.

For Stiles it becomes a habit to have clothes and a new towel for Derek in a spare drawer.  
Until four weeks in, in thei silent arrangement, they don´t even talk about the fact that Derek and Stiles shared a bed for nearly a month now.  
That Stiles thought he wouldn´t be able to sleep alone as good as he is with Derek curled up on him, hasn´t been mentioned either.

So, when Derek comes through the window as usual (Stiles had given up on the fact, that the front door would be a more comfortable way of coming into the house), he decides to just go for it.

„Hey Derek. I know both of us agreed, non verbally, that we won´t talk about it.  
Don´t think that is a sign that I want to cancel that … thing .. we have going on, whatever it is. Because I really don´t want to.  
But how come you practically live here by now?“

And, yeah, the second Stiles processes his own ramble he notices how stupid that sounds.  
On the shocked expression Derek wears Stiles can see that it was way too soon to come up with that question.  
He was pretty sure even 10 years would have been too soon.

„Stiles, I ...“, it seemed like Derek tried to fight his inner demons.  
Stiles knew he  wanted  to tell him what was going on.  
But as the seconds pass he realizes Derek just  can´t .  
That´s when Derek turns around and practically flees through the window.  
Stiles sighs.  
That really could have gone better, he thinks.

__________________________________________________________________

 

That night becomes the first night Stiles has to sleep alone, for what feels like decades.  
The problem is, Stiles was right, which usually was the case, but in this scenario, a bit unfortunate.  
He was getting used to having Derek by his side.

Now he is moving from one side to the other, trying to find the right angle to sleep and failing.

Around four he calls it quits and goes to the kitchen.

That´s where he finds his dad, drinking his morning coffee before he has to leave for the early shift.

„Having trouble sleeping?“, he asks, turning his gazeaway from his newspaper.

„Yeah, kind of.“, Stiles mumbles and sits down in front of him.

„I see. Seems like one night without Derek gives you insomnia already, huh?“  
The sheriff slowly looks up from his newspaper, having a smug grin on his face.  
Stiles eyes are open wide in shock.

„I raised you, Stiles.“, the sheriff deadpans. „I know everything that´s going on. I just have my priorities straight at what´s worth it to bring up.“

„And you thought a grown man, spending every night with your son, wasn´t?“, Stiles asks curiously.  
The sheriff sighs and puts his newspaper down completely.

„You are nearly 18, Stiles.  
Having you two under my roof, being able to at least have an eye on you, seemed like the best option for me.  
If I would have called you out on it, you´d probably deny it and meet him otherwise.  
It´s fine with me, if you don´t want to tell me whats going on, even though I hope you know you can talk to me about anything.“

Stiles blinks.  
That was the longest and most passionate speech his dad gave him in a long time.

„Ok. Thank you, dad.“

„So now, if you´d ask me, you should make up with him.  
If you spend another night like this you´ll get kranky.  
I bet Derek doesn´t sleep well either.“  
With that, the sheriff returns to his newspaper, continuing his morning routine, like nothing happened. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The following night Stiles is as restless as the night before.  
He regrets ever asking that question, because if he wouldn´t have he could be asleep right now.

At half past three in the morning, he finally hears the long missed sound of his window being opened.  
Derek comes in and waits in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

„Stiles, I...“  
„Don´t. Just change into something more comfortable and come in here.  
I haven´t slept in two days, because of not having you by my side, so please let us talk in the morning.“, Stiles nearly begs.

„Ok.“, he hears a relieved sigh from Derek.  
When he finally comes in and slings his arms around Stiles, he can´t oppress a happy noise coming out of his throat before he falls asleep nearly immediately.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, when they wake up, it is around 12pm already.  
Stiles feels like he had the best sleep he ever had and that no night before had prepared him for this quality of sleep and, yeah … he really was excited.

„Dude, really, I am never sleeping without you ever again.“  
Derek smiles at that, letting Stiles beam with energy even more.

„Stiles, I think now it´s only fair to tell you why I came here in the first place.“

„Hey look, I am sorry I asked you that question, knowing that it would make you uncomfortable.  
I don´t care anymore.  
I am fine with just keep going how it is, ´cause I feel more secure and rested and -“

That´s when Derek overcomes the small distance between them and kisses him.  
Stiles heartbeat goes nuts and at first he doesn´t even know how to react.  
But then he leans into him, allowing Derek to deepen the kiss until Stiles forgets how to breath.  
When they part again, they smile at each other, not stepping away.  
Derek is still holding Stiles, when he starts to speak, letting him feel the vibration of his voice in his chest.

„The first evening I came through your window, I didn´t know where else to go.  
I think you need to know how important it was for me to find a safe place that night.  
Not safe like from any threat.  
I wouldn´t put you in danger.  
Safe in a way that I get accepted without being in need to be strong and distant and all Alpha.  
I was only hoping to get that here.  
And you really made me feel that way, Stiles.“

„You could have go to Scott.“ Derek snorts at that.

„ No, I couldn´t have.  
Stiles, I know you don´t see it like that.  
But for everyone outside his closest friends, Scott is extremely judgemental and self-centered.  
He probably would have let me crash for a night, but not without conditions or a favor.  
But you would.  
That´s how you are.  
You see a person in need and can imagine his necessities and accept, that there has to be a good reason for them, even if you don´t know it.  
You are kind.  
When you asked me the other night why I was coming to you every day, I was anxious that now could be the end of your patience.  
I wasn´t ready to admit, that I couldn´t leave you anymore.  
That the only way I was able to sleep, was next to you.“  
Now Stiles could see that look in his eyes again.  
Sadness, loneliness and vulnerability.

„The night I didn´t show up, I was running through the woods.  
I was restless until I found myself in your backyard.  
It was like something was drawing me to you, no matter what I did.  
I was standing in front of your window, hearing your heartbeat, and that was the only thing that could calm me down.  
That´s when I knew.  
I fell in love with you, Stiles.  
Every night a bit more.  
Until I was completely lost.“

At that, Stiles leaned into him again, bringing their mouths together.  
He tried to lay every emotion into this kiss he had.  
And Derek understood.

„Promise me to never spend a night apart again.“, Stiles says breathlessly.

„Promise.“, Derek responds and smiles.

__________________________________________________

 

After spending the whole afternoon in Stiles room, mostly, if not entirely, in his bed, they heard a knock, letting Derek freeze.

„That´s your Dad.“, he says anxiously.

„I know. He is the only one knowing what a door is for, these days.“

Stiles wondered how Derek, Alpha werewolf with superpowers and intimidating as hell if he wants to, could get sared by his father.  
A man who is way shorter, approximately 25 years older and, in comparison to him, weak.

„Don´t worry, he knows you are up here.  
There was a reason he wasn´t checking on me the whole day.  
According to him, my dad knows everything that´s going on.“, Stiles smiles, sitting up and putting his a shirt back on.

„Come in, Dad. It´s safe.“, he shouts with a grin.  
His father comes in, a hand over his eyes.

„I am pretty sure I don´t want to know what´s going on up here, but apparently you two cleared things out.  
I am about to make dinner and if you don´t want me to eat burgers and fries, and instead have a proper, healthy meal, you should join.  
And Derek, the thing I am using right now, is called a door.  
We have severel in this house, as you may noticed, ready for using.  
So, if you don´t mind, the big one is the front door, meant to be used as the main entrance to this house.  
I am afraid of the security of our roof, if you keep climbing on it.“

With that he turns around and leaves the room.  
Derek looks confused, while Stiles is just happy that, finally, someone mentioned it.

„Come on, sourwolf. Get up and get dressed.  
I won´t let him eat junk food if I can stop him from it.“  
Derek looks after him, smiling widely.

________________________________________________________________

„And that, my dear, is how I fell in love with your grandpa.“, Derek ends.

„You still draw a pretty whiny picture of me, when telling the story, do you?  
I remember someone else refusing to ever sleep alone after that again, and waiting outside the window, when I was angry and wouldn´t let you in.“

„It always only lasted for a few minutes anyway, before you let me in again, because you couldn´t sleep without me, too.“

„I just didn´t like seeing you that miserable, that´s all.“

„Ha! As if.“

They both bickered on about who couldn´t sleep without the other, for a while.  
Like they did every time when this topic came up, knowing full well that, since that time, neither one of them spend a full night without the other ever again.


End file.
